Epilogo Narniano
by DeMoNDReS
Summary: Amigos Narnianos: He reescrito gran parte de “Epilogo Narniano”, historia que comencé a escribir hace más de 3 años y me gustaría tener su opinión. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, remasterizado y con Bonus Tracks, como diría Artemis K. Wolf. Jejeje.


**Epilogo Narniano**

**Prologo**

Después de la gran derrota sufrida por las tropas Narnianas en la 7º guerra, gran cantidad de peligrosas criaturas aparecieron en la frontera oriental del reino. Atraídas por las constantes luchas entre el país de Calormen y los restos del ejercito Narniano se establecieron en las fértiles tierras de Narnia. Desde feroces Orcos hasta diminutos Duendecillos habitaron las tierras de Aslan y desplazaron a su población, que fue arrastrada hasta el otro lado del desierto y convertida su gran mayoría en esclavos.

Con el correr de los años la naturaleza cubrió los restos de los grandes palacios. Las casas abandonadas y derruidas daban un aspecto fantasmal a toda la capital. Desde Cair Paravel hasta los Muelles Reales todo había sido saqueado, quemado y destruido. Los animales parlantes ya no eran más que antiguas leyendas, solo recordada a los niños Calormenes para obligarlos a obedecer, ya que después de la derrota Narniana ningún hombre se aventuraba por los peligrosos parajes del Norte.

Para Narnia todo estaba perdido, pero no así para el pequeño país de Archenland que desesperadamente necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda que no parecía encontrar, por lo menos no en ese mundo.

**Capítulo I: El Anciano**

Colin era bajito. Tenía 13 años y solo medía un metro y medio. Era pequeño incluso para los estándares orientales, donde la estatura promedio no superaba el metro sesenta. Caminaba lentamente por la falda del monte Pire, cansado y en harapos, arrastrando un pequeño bolso que contenía las ensangrentadas coronas de los reyes de _Archenland_. Colin era el hijo del rey Cor y de la reina Aravis y desde que había nacido vivía en la pequeña fortaleza de _Anvard_. Hoy era la primera vez que se alejaba a más de 10 leguas de ella.

Y la ocasión era especial. Los Trasgos del Norte habían arrasado con la capital. Después de más de 300 años luchando contra esas horribles criaturas, su pueblo había sucumbido ante un masivo ataque. Anvard había sido quemada hasta sus cimientos.

Caminaba descalzo, arrastrando los pies por la ardiente arena y repitiendo como hipnotizado las últimas palabras de su padre:

-Camina sin detenerte hasta el monte Pire, luego dobla al oeste y cruza el desierto.

¡Cruzar el desierto! Qué fácil es decirlo. Pero cuando estas frente a esa masa infinita de arena y calor, con magulladuras en tus pies y sin alimentos, esa bonita frase que solo aparece en las novelas de aventuras, se convierte en la opción a la que solo un pequeño muchacho que acababa de ver morir a sus padres recurriría.

Se sentó por unos minutos. Debía proseguir o los Trasgos lo encontrarían. Les llevaba varias horas de ventaja pero ellos tenían rápidos y feroces lobos a los que no les costaría rastrearlo. Tenía que entrar cuanto antes en el desierto. Ni los Trasgos eran tan estúpidos como para meterse ahí.

Con cada paso que Colin daba, veía una planta menos o un arroyo seco. El desierto llevaba años quitándole terreno a las antes bellas praderas de la frontera poniente de Archenland. Solo en la cima era posible apreciar el esplendor de antaño. Una pequeña choza, rodeada de grandes vides y de cristalinos arroyos, daba vida al arenoso y desolado monte Pire. Obra de los espantosos Ogros y del Mago.

Todos temían al Mago, mucho más que a los Trasgos o a los Calormenes. Desde pequeños, los niños en Anvard eran aterrorizados con horribles historias para dormir acerca de ese viejo loco que vagaba por las montañas, hechizando a los niños perdidos, jugando con los Ogros o bañándose en el mar con la Gente Del Océano.

Pero la verdad era que la gente necesitaba descargar su angustia sobre algún chivo expiatorio y ese era justamente el Mago. Los largos años de sufrimiento y la lucha sin descanso habían mermado la memoria de los _Archenlinos_, desconfiando incluso de los que en generaciones pasadas habían sido sus aliados. En fin - pensó Colin - ya todo ha terminado, debo ser el único ser humano vivo en todo en extremo occidental del desierto _Archenliano_.

Pero se equivocaba. Ya que detrás de él, un anciano de edad indeterminable y que todavía conservaba algo de su pasado humano, sostenía una brillante pipa y lo miraba intrigado.

Colin ya no sentía sus pies cuando toco las ásperas arenas del desierto. Ya no sufría con el doloroso perforar de las filosas piedras que se incrustaban en sus pies como piedras preciosas bañadas en sangre y sudor. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía reconocer la dirección que debía seguir, continuaba caminado solo por inercia. Sentía a los aullidos de los lobos más atrás y los gruñidos de inconfundible felicidad de los Trasgos. Intento correr pero el intenso cansancio le restaba fuerzas, inmovilizaba sus miembros y ahogaba su respiración.

Doblo sus rodillas y cayó al suelo. Apenas podía respirar, su sangre lo inundaba todo.

Un lobo se acercaba, corría directamente hacia él. Sus largos colmillos chorreaban saliva y su lengua se zarandeaba al compás de sus largas zancadas. Sus ojos brillaban ante la perspectiva de matar.

-En unos segundos estará sobre mi – pensaba Colin – me romperá las costillas y me arrancara los brazos. Si tengo suerte me matara antes de que lleguen los demás.

Levanto la vista. El cielo estaba limpio, un hermoso día de verano. El sol se reflejaba en la montaña, en los árboles, y a lo lejos en un alto anciano que lo miraba desde la roca en la que Colin se había sentado minutos antes para descansar. Era calvo pero una larga barba le llegaba hasta la cintura. Vestía una larga túnica marrón que lo confundía por completo con el desolado entorno.

Colin ya casi no veía. La pérdida de sangre lo llevaba a la inconsciencia. Cerró los ojos esperando el choque de los terribles colmillos contra su piel. Pero este no ocurrió.

O si ocurrió, no lo sintió, ya que se desvaneció casi al instante. Soñó con las últimas palabras de su padre, con los vidriosos ojos de su madre muerta, con el castillo en llamas, con cientos de Trasgos matando y robando... y lloro. Lloro porque estaba solo y atrapado, condenado a una muerte segura. Pero principalmente porque la esperanza se había extinguido. O eso él creía.


End file.
